


El anillo

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El anillo de Mycroft... El anillo de Anthea... Todo tiene una explicación</p>
            </blockquote>





	El anillo

Mycroft se acarició lentamente el anillo de su dedo anular mientras lo miraba, luego frunció el entrecejo.

—No me gusta este sitio —se quejó en voz alta.

Anthea alzó la vista de su teléfono móvil y le miró de reojo.

—Pero es el día, Mycroft, hay que hacerlo —le dijo antes de sonreírle.

Mycroft. Casi parecía una estupidez que usara solo su nombre cuando estaban a solas o en esas circunstancias.

—Adelante —dijo.

Abrió la puerta del coche y salió lentamente de él mientras se atusaba la corbata negra. Se cerró el traje y miró como Anthea rodeaba el coche para colocarse a su lado.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó la chica, llevaba en su mano izquierda un ramo de flores, pasó el brazo contrario alrededor del de Mycroft.

—No, pero hay que hacerlo —suspiró este.

Se adentraron en el cementerio frente al que habían aparcado y se movieron a través de las tumbas. Mycroft sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y estuvo a punto de girarse, pero Anthea lo apretó con fuerza contra él.

—No estás solo —susurró ella antes de señalar con la cabeza al frente.

Sherlock, con las manos en los bolsillos miraba fijamente a la lápida que tenía enfrente. John y Mary estaban unos metros por detrás con cara de no saber muy bien de que iba todo eso.

—No era necesario que vinieras —susurró Mycroft a Sherlock.

El detective se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien venir a veces, poca gente me aprecia, supongo que hay que mostrarle los respetos si ya no están.

Mycroft contuvo el aliento un segundo y miró a la lápida.

Josephine S. Holmes

14/05/1967-20/01/2010

Era una lápida sencilla, con una inscripción sencilla, justo lo que ella quería. Anthea se soltó del brazo de Mycroft, y dejó el ramo apoyado en la lápida, tapando la fecha de nacimiento.

—¿Qué se hace ahora? —le susurró Sherlock a Mycroft.

El mayor de los Holmes se apartó un poco y cogió por la muñeca a su hermano para que se apartara también. Estuvieron en silencio durante más de cinco minutos antes de que Anthea acariciara la lápida y se volviera para mirar a Mycroft.

—Vámonos, por favor.

Este sonrió, se movió hacia ella y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros mientras salían. Sherlock se quedó completamente quieto, viéndoles marchar.

—¿Estaba casado? —preguntó John a su espalda.

Sherlock asintió mientras comenzaba a andar.

—¿Anthea es su hija? —preguntó Mary con curiosidad.

—Hijastra —corrigió Sherlock —. Ella tenía 20 años, no iba bien en la vida y Mycroft ayudó y… Bueno, Josephine se acabó yendo —dijo antes de emitir un suspiro de tristeza.

John sonrió de medio lado y le apretó el hombro.

—¿Por eso Anthea y Mycroft llevan el mismo anillo? —preguntó Mary —. Pensé que estaban casados, pero ambos anillos están en la mano incorrecta.

—Inteligente —sonrió Sherlock antes de adelantarse y alcanzar a Mycroft.

Los tres se montaron en el coche negro, dejando a John y a Mary fuera. Anthea apretó ligeramente el brazo de Mycroft mientras Sherlock suspiraba.

—Os invitó a té con pastas —propuso el detective.

—Me vendrá bien, sí —pidió Mycroft.

Anthea asintió y regresó la vista a su teléfono móvil. Continuaron el viaje en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una cafetería del centro.

Cuando Anthea entró, Sherlock paró a Mycroft agarrándolo del brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Mycroft se volvió y le miró incrédulo.

—Es el aniversario de la muerte de mi mujer, claro que no estoy bien Sherlock.

El detective se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, solo duró unos segundos pero lo apretó con fuerza antes de sonreírle.

—Fue una buena mujer —sonrió.

—Lo fue —susurró Mycroft antes de hacerle un gesto para que entrara en la cafetería y seguirle.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado y, ¡no olviden de comentar!


End file.
